


Soft

by chickenoodlesoup



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is my favorite boy, Baking, Bread, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, besides aone and goshiki, they are mentioned not in the fic exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenoodlesoup/pseuds/chickenoodlesoup
Summary: You and Asahi make bread together and have a nice calm afternoon.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yesssss finally a Haikyuu oneshot >:)
> 
> The doc i had for this fic was literally named  
> "b r e a d" LMFAO and this was literally inspired by eating toast :> i just want to make some rolls tbh but i can't bake for shit lol
> 
> Anyways, this work isn't beta'd so if you see spelling errors please tell me :p

Soft music played in the background while you and Asahi were baking bread rolls. It was winter break and his parents were at work in his words it was “the perfect time to use up the extra ingredients” he had. 

Your hands kneaded the bread dough, it was wet and squishy under your fingers. Your boyfriend, Asahi stood next to you, prepping the baking sheet for the bread (specifically rolls). He had already taken the initiative and buttered up the pan and preheated the oven which was now ready. Taking the bag of flour from next to the cutting board, you covered your hand in the substance sprinkling it over the dough and massaging it on. With the serrated knife you quickly sliced the glob so it was now in about 6 pieces. Asahi took the pieces and shaped them into balls, placing them onto the baking sheet and brushing on the melted butter with care.

You had already stayed the night prior to today because your parents were gone for the weekend and left you with Asahi. The morning was quiet and the most you did was lay in his bed waiting for the hours to pass by. Then he remembered that he had ingredients for bread and you should bake with him. The start of it was not as wholesome, being the fact that the last time you baked with Asahi he let you take the lead and all you ended up with was the beeping of the smoke alarm and you both getting scolded.

The heat of the oven rushed out when Asahi opened it, sliding the rolls on in. “And now we wait, about 20 to 25 minutes. What do you wanna do?” He looked at you, you dramatically stroked your chin in response.

In the most serious voice possible you said, “Set a timer. The couch is right there, and it’s begging to be cuddled on.” In a rush for cuddles, Asahi pressed the oven timer and set it for 20 minutes, as soon as it was set you dragged the poor man over to the couch. You yanked him down and he landed on top of you with an “oomph” and a funny noise coming from the couch springs from the aggressive way you both came down. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your fingers immediately got tangled up in his soft hair. He rested between your legs. His hair smelled so nice, it sounded weird now that you thought it but it was a fact. Chest to chest, Asahi’s head was on your shoulder, he was so warm. Like a teddy bear—yes, a soft, warm, fuzzy teddy bear. 

While you petted his hair your face felt hot and your heart thumped.  _ I’ve dated him for who knows how long?  _ Laughing to yourself he looked up at you, pressing a kiss to your cheek scooting even closer. A small giggle came from your mouth when he bit your lip.

You placed a hand on his face and grumbled, “Not now!” even though you craved the attention he graciously gave you. “Anyways, do you want to watch anything?” You reached out to the side table, swinging your arm not very graciously to get the remote.

Asahi’s shy voice was muffled with his cheek pressed against your shoulder, “I feel like you know the answer…” The corners of your mouth perked up when you switched the source. 

“Yup.”  _ Your Lie in April.  _ “I never took you for a depressing anime kind of guy,” You chuckled, feeling Asahi snuggled closer while you replayed the show from episode 1. 

“I can watch Your Lie in April all day, with you.” The “ _ with you _ ” was barely above a whisper. As the fun opening played, Asahi sang along quietly. Taking in his deep voice you somehow relaxed even more, you played with his hair more, parting it repeatedly and feeling his scalp and fluffy locks. 

As the first episode came to a close you thought about pulling his hair to be funny, but was soon distracted by the timer going off. “Do you want me to get it, babe? You look comfy, I can bring a blanket when I get back.”

He nodded, letting you go. The second you stepped into the kitchen the smell of buttery, delicate bread hit your nostrils, it was like an angel came to Earth and blessed you. When you opened the oven with a mitt heat blasted you, the butter on top of the browned rolls were shiny and you could not wait to have a taste. “Are they done, Y/N?” Asahi yelled from the common room.

“Yeah they are babe, after they’re done cooling do you want one?”

“Of course!” You took out the pan swiftly and set it onto the stove to let the rolls cool, it would be a while before you could even separate them from each other. Taking more of the melted butter (you had to shove it in the microwave for another 30 seconds to melt it again), brushing more onto the buns. As much as you wanted to take a taste right now it was not worth losing a few tastebuds for bread—no matter how much it seemed worth it.

Reluctantly you left the kitchen. Going to the chest behind the couch, pulling out a big, soft blanket for you and Asahi to share. It was thick and heavy, but you had just enough strength to pick it up and throw it over your boyfriend. He grunted as it landed on top of him, you jumped right next to his covered body and hugged him.

Your teddy bear, all warm, you yelped when he pulled you in, wrapping himself around you. Legs caging you against his torso. Another episode of  _ Your Lie in April _ started playing, you could not pay attention though. The man who looked at you was just too pretty for you to take your eyes off of. Pieces of hair falling out of his bun while his eyes were visibly shining from him recalling the moments at the end of the show. 

It ended up being a full two more episodes before you remembered that the bread was probably cooler, “Asahi, let go of me so I can get you some bread.” He made a funny duck face and reluctantly let you go, you waddled over to the kitchen and took the bread knife, cutting off two buns since they all kind of stuck together. They felt relatively warm but not scorching hot, you placed them lightly onto a plate and brought them over to Asahi. “Shall we taste?”

“We shall.”

The rolls were so good, they tasted like comfort—how that's possible, you did not know. They were like clouds on your tongue, light and not too dense.

You finished quickly, licking the access butter off of your fingers. Asahi finished not too long after, you and him got into a position with him laying on you again. “Tired?” You kissed his forehead when he nodded, “Well this calls for a nap time!”

“Goodnight Y/N,” Asahi yawned, getting comfortable by your shoulder.

“It’s not night, but goodnight, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have too many haikyuu characters i wanna write about ;4;


End file.
